Naruto: A New Beginning Wikia
Welcome to Naruto: A New Beginning!!! Welcome. This is a T-1 Naruto based role-play that takes place in an alternate dimension, which means none of the character's ever existed but the villages, weapons, tailed-beast and etc still do. We encourage those who wish to join to make their own RPC (Role-playing character) from any clan from the series unless told otherwise and to have fun. We are new so bare with us and help us grow and never be afraid contribute any ideas or help out in any way! Rules # You must be able to utilize T-1 style role-play. If you can not then you won't be accepted but if you can come close or on par with the style then you will be able to join but sent to the Academy to help your posting skills as well as develop your character. # No God-mode. This pretty much explains it self but to further elaborate here are the don'ts: Even though you are a shinobi, take stamina, hunger, and breathing into account, everything you do in real life should be utilized in role-play. You're not going to walk around not eating, breathing or ever getting tired. But you also have to keep in mind your Chakra Pool as well when you battle or do missions, even if you're a Joinin-level shinobi doesn't mean you can do back-to-back Fire balls without it draining your chakra or tiring you out. Now we're not saying you can't, but keep in mind you do have more Chakra then Genin or Chuunin but don't go crazy. Another thing, if you have the honor of being the host to one of the Tailed-beast, you have a large amount of Chakra at your disposal and power, all we ask is for you to not go overboard with it, regulate it because if not the beast will be taken away. Now, last but not least, take hits. I know it's hard to see your RPC get hurt or lose a limb but you must take hits, It's not like every Jutsu kills you, though most do an immense amount of damage. If you are seen dodging every attack then you will be flagged. # This isn't a rule, more of a ban but will be enforced as a rule. Perfect Susanno'o will not be available for any Uchiha ever, other than this everything else is obtainable, including Rinnegan but will be nearly impossible to get. So for all Uchiha know that you can only utilize one part of the body at once. So for defense it would be the ribs, for the attack one arm. Also, Mangekyo Sharingan will be earned IC (In-character) unless told otherwise. So do not approach us and say you have Mangekyo Sharingan and try to present a "Backstory" for it. The same goes for Rinnegan and any other unique, powerful Kekkei Genkai. # Don't talk about fight club. # Remember to always have fun. ^^ Geography Land Of Earth Land of Fire Land of Iron Land of Lightning Land of Sound Land of Water Land of Wind Latest activity Category:Browse